Cato's Side Of The Games
by KatieWillow
Summary: Cato fell in love with Clove's sister, Kenzie as he trained for the games. Follow Cato's story of before and during the games. This is his version of events. Follow his complex life and see the things Katniss could of never known but explained so much. Please review.


We had the same argument every year, often more than once a year. We were both leaning up against the wall taking a five-minute break from training. Although it was illegal to train for the games, District Two did it anyway. And no one seemed to want to stop us. Probably because we made it more entertaining to watch. I mean, who would want to watch 24 kids stumble around not knowing how to _do _anything and just having them starve? And it's not like we rubbed it in the Capitol's face. We never actually admitted to training. The training center was always referred to as the recreation hall to everyone outside of the building. Or maybe it was because the Capitol favored us. Regardless, we ended up having the most victors out of any of the districts.

District 2 always recruited around twenty five-year-olds. Often parent's offered up their kids, or they were descendants of past volunteers, or simply the recruiters thought they saw something in them that allowed them to make the cut. These kids trained until the age of nine. If they showed skill and progress they continued on training. If not, they were released back into the general population. Again at the ages of eleven and thirteen they are evaluated and either continue on or are sent away. If you made it through the three rounds of cuts you trained until you were either in the games or too old to go. Everyone in District Two knew that if one of the trained kids weren't reaped, that someone who was would immediately volunteer. And because of our big population we almost always had volunteers. I wiped the sweat from my brow with my sleeve and took a big swig of water from my canteen. I really wasn't in the mood to get into this argument again with her.

"You're still planning on volunteering this year." It was a statement, not a question as it had been in years past. I always had the same answer for her. I had always planned on volunteering for the 74th Hunger Games.

I nodded, still pretending that I was so thirsty I needed to drink so much that I couldn't speak. As I sipped my water I took in her appearance. Her dark hair was pulled on top of her head in a messy bun. She wore the typical training clothes that we were all required to wear. Black compression pants, tennis shoes, and a blue form fitting, athletic shirt. It accented her body's curves really well. I always liked seeing her in it. Her green eyes were staring right into mine; it always felt as if she was peering into my soul. She had freckles that seemed almost as if someone took a pile of them and carefully sprinkled them onto her nose and cheeks. She came up to about my chin in height. Even though she never tried to look beautiful, she always was. And I loved that she never really tried to appear to be anything but herself.

I had taken as long as I could to procrastinate and finally I managed to say, "I'm not training for nothing. You don't think I can win?"

"Cato, I know you're an amazing fighter. But we aren't the only district that trains!" Her back was now against the wall. She slid down until she was in a seated position and then put her knees up to her chest. I followed her lead and sat next to her. Maybe I would try a confident approach this time. I had tried just about everything to try and convince her it was a good idea.

"I can do this. I can win, and we will be able to live in Victors village together and live happily ever after." I took her hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. She worried far too much; she of all people should know that I was made to do this. I had spent my entire life leading up to it. To just walk away from it all… it was unfathomable.

"There is a 1 in 24 odd that you will win. 23 people have to die." It was a statement. Not a plea. No begging in her voice. No sadness because of others death. Just fact.

"It's more like a 1 in 6 shot. I mean the only people to really ever be a threat is people from 1, 2, and 4." Flashing my biggest, cockiest, and confident smile I could muster at her. She just sighed at me. We had gone round and round about the odds. She has tried talked me out of volunteering every year… but this year was my year. I could feel it. I knew before I was too old I would be a tribute. And everyone but her accepted it. Even the trainers here all acted as if I was already the male tribute. It was agreed that if no trained male were to be chosen I would be the one to volunteer. We had been friends since the beginning of training. We were always partners and we did everything together. I had her back and she had mine. And then around twelve years old my feelings changed for her. She was no longer just my sparing mate and cootie filled friend. Slowly she became the love my life.

I felt her head drop to rest on my shoulder, "Cato I don't want to lose you. I know you're amazing. I've trained with you every day since we were five. And I'm sure you could win. But I don't want to take that chance, no matter how slight that you wouldn't be leaving that arena alive. Besides, what if I wanted to volunteer? Or I got reaped. Would you still go? Could you kill me?"

I kissed the top her head and sighed as I spoke, "We won't be going in together Kenzie."

"You didn't answer the questions."

"We both agreed you wouldn't volunteer a long time ago. But we agreed you should train just incase you do get reaped. No one would volunteer if you got chosen. But no, I wouldn't be able to kill you." It was an unspoken rule that if a trained male or female were to be reaped no one would volunteer to take that honor away from him or her. Someone was always chosen before to volunteer. We needed a trained person because District 2 wanted and craved the honor of having a winning tribute.

"Let someone else volunteer. Please Cato. I love you. I couldn't handle losing you…" I could hear the pleading in her voice now. I knew she really didn't want me to go. That it was my life that she feared for. But I know I can win. I can win and bring honor and be able to provide for the two of us happily for the rest of our lives.

"I love you too Kenzie. But the matter is closed. I'm volunteering if no one else gets reaped from training." I rolled my eyes as she abruptly stood up, pulled away from me and walked over to the knife throwing station where her sister Clove was already working. She picked up knife after knife and in anger threw six of them into the crotch of three unlucky dummies. I winced, as I knew that the anger was caused by me. She would come around I thought. Her anger would disappear as the reaping came closer and closer.

I stood up, set my water back into my bag, and walked over the sword station. My strongest ability always rested in the sword, but I am also efficient in spears, knifes, maces, and I could also kill with just my hands. I am a killing machine. I practiced with my sword for about a half an hour and then ran three miles on the track before I even attempted to go near Kenzie. She needed time to cool off. She wasn't used to not getting her way with me. I walked to the edge of the mat where she was finishing up teaching her sister Clove how to pin her opponent to the ground but to still have her hands free to operate a knife and cleared my throat. She looked up, arching an eyebrow.

"Should I let you two lovebirds have some privacy?" Clove sniggered as she twirled her favorite knife in her hand. Clove really was a firecracker. Kenzie and Clove were similar in many ways. They both were amazing with a knife, both had dark hair, could run like crazy, were intelligent, and amazing trainees. It wasn't a very good idea to be their enemies, as they would not only get even but usually something worse. But Clove had almost a hunger like quality to fighting, she was always trying to get out of her sisters shadow. Kenzie did it more because it simply came easy to her and accepted that being reaped was a possibility in her life.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Clove, the adults are going to talk now."

"You can't boss me around Cato. I can talk to whomever I want or not to talk to someone. It's my choice. And right now I'm training." Kenzie said in strong voice. But I knew she wouldn't stay mad for long, she always forgave me in the past.

"Fine. We compete for it. If I win, we talk. If you win, I'll leave you alone." I crossed my arms over my chest with a smirk flitting across my face. I knew she would accept the challenge. Kenzie wasn't the kind to turn down a fight. I could see the wheels turning in her head, her passion for winning burning in her eyes.

"Name it."

I stopped and considered what I should challenge her in. We both trained together and we both knew each others fighting styles so that should be out. I would never dream of challenging her in knives. We could do swords… but then I might be accused of cheating since everyone knew that was what I was best at. Maybe running? She was smaller and ran endurance very well. But in a sprint I think I could take her.

"100 yard dash. First to the finish lines get their way." I said flashing my cockiest smile.

"Fine," She snapped as she turned to go to the track. "But when I win you leave me alone."

I followed her and Clove up to the track, nodding at one of the trainers we passed. He simply sighed. He was a victor himself, he had won ten years ago at the age of fifteen. And he was used to Kenzie and I by now. He went and retrieved the starting gun and pointed for us to get ready to run. We got up to the starting line, taking our ready positions. As soon as I heard the boom of the gun I sucked in a big breath and took off at full speed. My legs pushing as hard they could, my arms pumping. Out of my peripheral vision I could see that Kenzie was right on my heels. 50 yards to go. 25 yards to go. 10… 5… I crossed the finish line with a huge grin across my face. I had won.

I turned to see Kenzie wiping the sweat off her forehead. Clove jogged over to her, they both were frowning. Clove walked up to her sister and rolled her eyes, "You let CATO beat you?"

"Go away Clove." Kenzie said softly as she waved a hand at her sister dismissively.

"You are only going to keep failing if you let something like that big oaf get in your way!" Clove said now getting in her sisters face.

"You'll understand when you're older Clove." Kenzie said simply.

"Ha! I'll never let _love_ get in my way of being a tribute." Clove was now poking her in the collarbone. She spoke the word love just dripping in sarcasm.

I was just about to step in to tell Clove to knock it off when Kenzie grabbed her sister's arm and cranked it up behind Cloves head, "Love is more important than anything in life Clove. Including being a damn tribute. Now get out of my face!" She gave her a hard shove and Clove ran a few feet away, stuck out her tongue, and muttered things about getting her sister back for embarrassing her.

I just stood there, not knowing how react. I would never understand their relationship. Ever. I knew she was still mad at me but I risked wrapping my arms around her and placed a kiss on her sweaty forehead. I felt her tense up and then loosen as she rested her head against my chest. I heard her mummer something that was muffled by my shirt, "What did you say?"

Kenzie pulled back a little and tilted her face up until I could see her green eyes staring into mine. Standing on her tiptoes she quickly gave me a peck on the lips before repeating what she had said, "Don't go."

I ran my hand through my blonde hair while trying to very carefully decide how to phrase what I wanted to say to her, "How about we worry about it later Kenzie? The reaping isn't for a while yet. I just want to enjoy every moment I can with you instead of fighting. Please."

"This isn't over Cato." The look on her face was fierce and determined. I almost had doubt as to whether I would volunteer or not. I loved her more than anything but I just knew I was destined to win the seventy- fourth games. I was a beast and no one could stop me. No one. I just wish she were aware of that fact as well. It hurt that she didn't completely believe in me like everyone else seemed to. I had the district depending on me to win for them. I was their best chance and they expected me to volunteer. I couldn't back down from that. Even for her. I simply nodded at her and we both separated to continue our training for the day.


End file.
